The Adventure of Pence Walker
by Bobin20
Summary: OC Pokemon adventure. MC is an orphaned twenty year old beginning his adventure. Has scars against Pokemon from his childhood from the Global Pokemon War that pitted Pokemon against humans. All the game's MC's are in it, but are 16-20 years old to make the writing more mature. It's my first time writing fanfic so sorry if some conventions are broken, still learning. Some language.


**Chapter**** One**

Pence walked into the lab in Littleroot Town, successfully making it through Route 101 from Oldale Town on his usual morning walk to work. Today however was different, but Pence refused to acknowledge that it was. He punched in, put on his lab coat, and acted like everything was the same, while the other two assistants stared at him awkwardly, knowing what was coming. After about five minutes, Professor Birch looked over and noticed him, and shook his head.

"Pence, come on, stop working. You know what today is." Professor Birch said to him as he walked over, sounding annoyed.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Pence responded dismissively.

"You have every idea what I'm talking about. I've been telling you for weeks that there's no way around it. It's the law, you know it's the law. You know for most kids today is the happiest day of their lives. I don't understand why you've deliberately postponed it for 10 years."

"You know exactly why I've postponed it." Pence said, finally turning to face Professor Birch while setting down his work. "It's because I don't want to go. It's a pointless exercise in people-Pokemon relations and I don't want to do it. I want to stay here and work."  
"It doesn't matter what you want. You know that since the Great Global War, every person must go on a 'Pokemon adventure', at a minimum of 10 years old, and a maximum of 20. It's illegal not to and punishable with a one year-long prison sentence. The only way out is to either be working in a gym, a Pokemon center, or a Pokemon research lab."

"I _know_ the law!" Pence said back, his voice rising. "And I _work_ in a Pokemon lab! Hence, I'm supposed to be exempt and shouldn't have to go! The only reason I do is because you've-for some bizarre reason- decided it's a 'good opportunity for me'! You know I don't like Pokemon and I especially don't like battles! I just want a peaceful job, close to home. I don't want to wander across this huge dangerous world for no reason, and I especially don't want anything to do with those murderous creatures!"

"I know you feel that way, and I'm sorry but I haven't changed my position." Professor Birch said back, in a fatherly way. "I really do think you'll get a lot out of this. You know both Fumiko and James, my other assistants here, have already spent five years and six years respectfully as Pokemon trainers, and it really has benefitted their research. It's only five years, at the minimum, that you have to attempt this adventure, so you can come back after that. But there's nothing anyone can do anymore, today's the day."

"There was a lot _someone_ could have done a month ago, but instead that _someone_ decided to ruin everything I have now." Pence said, staring pointedly at Birch.

"We've wasted enough time with this argument already. Come over here, it's time to begin." Professor Birch said, walking towards the small wooden table towards the back of the lab.

"I guess so. Let's begin this fiasco already." Pence said, shaking his head, making his black hair wave.

"Alright," Professor Birch said, sounding official and turning back around to Pence once he had reached the table, putting his arms behind his back. "Let's begin."

Fumiko and James put down what they were researching and turned to stare at what was happening at the back of the lab as the lights dimmed except for the ones pointing at Professor Birch and Pence.

"Pence Walker, today is an important day for you!" Birch said exuberantly, even though Pence knew he had delivered this speech a thousand times before. "Today is the day you begin your Pokemon adventure! As you know, our world is inhabited by wondrous beings known as Pokemon!" To accentuate this point, he released a Zigzagoon in front of himself. Pence put on a patronizing face and stood with as much patience he could muster, dreading what he knew this speech was leading to. "Some people use these Pokemon as companions, some as pets, and some choose to battle. But everyone must undertake the adventure you yourself are now beginning, because deepening our relationships with the Pokemon that surround us is paramount to our society!" Birch finished by flourishing his hands and then outstretching his arms, as if to use their outstretched length as a symbol for society.

"Now, as you know Pence," at this point Birch was using the new speech, which had only been implemented a couple years ago, "we used to have young trainers choose from three unique starting Pokemon to begin their Pokemon adventure, but those species became endangered. Now, we give you 10 Pokeballs, and allow you to choose who you want your very first Pokemon to be! Exciting, isn't it?!" Birch was truly excited at this point, dreaming vicariously through Pence of the potential adventures that awaited and the joy and freedom of beginning with whichever Pokemon one chose, instead of the same tired three. Pence was still merely listening, with his condescending face still firmly in place.

"Now, hold out your hand! I will hand you your Pokemon, and your very own Pokemon adventure will unfold! …Whether you like it or not!" Birch winked and grinned as he said the last part.

"I'll be back here in exactly five years, don't worry." Pence said harshly, but accepted the Pokeballs Birch held out.

Pence turned to leave, as he assumed the speech had concluded, because it usually did at this point for every other kid who came through here.

"Ah, wait Pence, there's one more thing I wanted to ask of you, something that may interest you." Pence turned, completely surprised. He hadn't heard anything about this. He glanced back at Fumiko and James and saw them grinning with knowing excitement. Clearly this was something the three of them had cooked up.

"I need you to help me with a project of mine. You see, every major lab throughout the world has begun a special cooperative project. We are attempting to catalogue every single Pokemon in the entire world, partly so what's left of the military can know what we may be up against if another war happens to break out, but also, mostly, for the sake of scientific research. To that end, we've invented the Pokedex! Each lab has a few they can give out, but they're very rare. I gave away two of the three we have here to my daughter and another young trainer a few years ago after they saved me from a Poochyena. I've seen how inquisitive and hard-working you are from the time you've spent here, and I want you to take the last one." Professor Birch then pulled out what looked like a bright red day-planner, which flipped open to reveal a screen, with some arrow controls underneath, and had what looked like a camera on the back.

Pence suprisingly felt genuinely honoured to be given this, since he had heard about how rare and important such devices are.

"The Pokedex will automatically scan any Pokemon you point it at, and will collect some data on it, which will be then sent back here for cataloguing, and if you manage to catch it, even more data will be inputted! It's a very large responsibility, but I feel you're the best one for the job. I hope you'll take it seriously, but I know you will."

There was a long pause as Pence stared at the Pokeballs in his left hand and the Pokedex in his right. Then Professor Birch shouted with a fatherly laugh: "well boy?! Aren't you going to say anything?! You've been standing there like a statue through my entire monologue!"

Pence looked up, planning to continue his usual tirade against the Pokemon adventure he was being forced to go on, but then he saw the fragile hope and excitement in Birch's eyes and knew Birch would be instantly deflated if he did. Birch had been like a father to Pence, so despite his honest feelings, he managed to fake it. Putting on an awkward smile, Pence said "despite everything Professor, I'm actually feeling really nervous and happy right now."  
"That's more like it!" Birch shouted as he grabbed him into a bear hug, while Fumiko and James came running over, celebrating with them.

A few hours later, after the goodbyes and some conversation and obligatory teasing with Fumiko, James and Birch, Pence walked out into the daylight. He stared out at the woods on all sides of him, and let the reality sink in, while a slight breeze blew and rippled the black and white plaid collared shirt he was wearing.

"I guess there's no time like the present. I can't hold this off anymore." Pence had been dreading this, because he hated Pokemon and he hated Pokemon trainers. When he was barely six, while the Great Global War was raging, where the majority of Pokemon had suddenly chosen to exterminate all humans, while humans and some of the Pokemon who had chosen to stay with the humans fought back, Pence's home town had been attacked. It was in one of the regions devastated by the war, and was now inhospitable to human and Pokemon life, except for the most tenacious individuals. Pence could remember that night that changed his life, though in a mostly vague blur. On that fateful evening, while the townspeople were all heading home for or getting some last minute shopping done, the horizon over the mountains that the town sat at the feet of lit up, as if the sun was rising all over again, but in the North. The people stared confused for a few minutes, before realizing with terror what was really happening. Suddenly, hundreds of red and black birds flew over the peaks, spouting flames and fiery orbs down on the town and the people, lighting everything on fire. The birds had three yellow chevrons on their tail feathers, and Pence would later learn they were known as 'Talonflames', and were led by a strange bird-like Pokemon that looked like it was permanently aflame, but Pence still didn't know what it was, despite all his research. The birds attacked when the town was unprepared, and it was relatively poorly equipped to defend against an assault anyway, as most of their fighters had been sent to the front. In minutes, most of the town was aflame, and the massive flaming bird roosted itself on the highest point in the town, the clocktower, screaming out what sounded like laughter.

Pence's mother and father, who lived on the Southern edge of town, ran outside to see what was happening and instantly knew it was too late to push the birds back. Fifteen or more Talonflames spotted the family, and wheeled towards them, screaming with fire belching from their beaks and flames in their eyes. Pence's mother and father threw their own Pokemon out, a Ludicolo and a Meganium, but they were hopelessly outmatched. As the flames were thrown towards them Pence began to quickly back away, and before they were engulfed, his father threw his arms in front of his mother, and his mother turned and screamed at Pence to 'run! Keep running baby!' That was the last he saw of them, because his eyes were scorched by the bright flames, and he had to turn and run, somehow making it to the forests that surrounded the town. Pence still had no recollection of the following days, but he eventually wandered into Littleroot Town, a small gathering of three buildings, including the lab, before collapsing covered in soot and dirt and tears in front of Birch's lab.

Pence shook his head, trying to re-bury the memory. Now was not the time. He walked around the lab, to the only pathway out of Littleroot, and looked at the two other houses in the small town. They belonged to a boy and a girl and their families. He had seen them both come in, and receive their first Pokemon, having rescued the absent-minded professor from the Poochyena attack. They had both received their starters, as the policy was still in place then, with the boy receiving a Treecko and the girl receiving a Mudkip. Brendan and May were their names, if Pence remembered correctly. They had been his friends when he was growing up, for the four years they were still in town. May's father had essentially raised him, but he always stayed at the lab because seeing the how happy Birch's home was always made him feel even more alone. May and Brendan were typical kids, eager to begin their adventure and become the best Pokemon trainers ever, a career the government had invented after the war to create good relations between Pokemon and humans and to reduce Pokemon numbers. Pence hated trainers, they struck him as collaborators with what he saw as an enemy that had taken away his home and his family. He hid his anger though, because he knew they had been raised in a different world, with barely any recollection of the war, and only knew the Pokemon for the friends they had become.

But enough reminiscing, Pence thought, it's time to begin. He walked up route 101, a relatively easy route, attempting to avoid the grass. He knew what was here: it was nothing but bugs and simple rodent like Pokemon, not something one began an adventure with. He knew that if he absolutely had to use Pokemon for self-defence, and for his adventure, he wanted his first Pokemon to be something he would keep with him for a while, not something he would keep for a bit until stronger Pokemon came along, which he heard many trainers did early in their adventures.

So he walked, his head on a pivot, looking left and right as far as he could see into the grass, for something interesting, something that stood out to him, something that would be a good 'first Pokemon.' Nothing struck him, and he successfully made it to Olddale Town without incident. He went to his house and grabbed what little he had for his coming adventure: some money, food, water, clothes, spare shoes, a coat, a sleeping bag, and a backpack to carry it all in. Then he left, turning to say a quiet good-bye to the house he grew spent his teenage years alone in. The professor paid him for helping out at the lab, and Pence had stayed in the lab until he had saved up enough to buy this little house, right next to the Pokemon center, which he never went in.

Pence then turned, and walked North, towards Route 103. He had visited it occasionally on weekends, because it sat next to a quiet lake, and had looked at the Pokemon around him. He had occasionally seen strange boulder-like Pokemon and a white-and-blue bird Pokemon with long wings. He figured this bird would be a good starting pokemon, because it was the exact opposite of those flaming birds that had scarred him when he was young.

Suddenly he saw one, sitting on the ground, looking out at the sea. He crouched low, his heart beating faster, feeling completely out of place and yet very alive at the same time. He crept towards it, feeling the grass between his fingers. Unfortunately, Route 103 is essentially an open field, with the lake on the Western side, trees forming a natural barrier to the East, the path to Olddale to the South, and a small, slightly open clumping of trees to the North, so there was not much cover for Pence to sneak through towards the bird. He was quickly spotted, and the skittish bird belched a ball of water at him. It exploded on Pence's chest, soaking him and knocking him on his butt. The bird then spun around and took flight, attempting to flee. "Shit!" Pence swore, scrambling to his feet to chase after it.

As he ran for the bird, which was quickly getting away, he pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at the thing, so he could at least know for later what it was he was looking for. The Pokedex screen lit up with a generic image of the bird, and spoke in a robotic female voice:

"_Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokemon's long beak is useful for catching prey."_

Pence eventually stopped short of the clump of trees, completely out of breath, as the Wingull flew higher and father away. "At least I know what that thing is" he thought, sitting down to catch his breath.

Suddenly, a large amount of squawking to his left caught his attention. He looked towards the sound, startled, and peered into the dense trees. He couldn't really tell, but it looked like there was something like a clearing a little farther in, past the trees, with a lot of commotion going on in it. Pence got up and ran towards the sound, thinking it might be someone being attacked. He ran through the thick brush, ignoring the scratches and leaves he got collected in exchange, and burst into the opening. He saw what looked like a young boy, naked, lying on the ground attempting to cover his head, while several little black and white birds with red faces pecked at him mercilessly.

Instantly, part of the deep rage Pence had been holding onto against Pokemon for what they had done to him exploded and he ran towards the birds, shouting "HEY! GET OFF HIM!" The birds instantly wheeled, and flew off for a moment, surprised. They realized quickly though that it was just one guy, and spun in to attack him and the young boy again. Pence ran towards the child, hoping to at least cover him, and maybe carry him out of the clearing and into the cover of the trees. When Pence reached him however, he saw something was very wrong about this young boy. First, he, or perhaps it would be the better way to put it, was stone grey, from head to foot except for where it had scratches, and had three vertical half-circle plates on its head, as well as being covered in muscles.

"What the…?" Pence said out loud before he lost the chance to think on it further, as the birds reached him and started pecking him as mercilessly as they had the lifeless thing. Pence dove on it regardless to protect from further harm, and tried to think of a plan.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the bushes "It's a Pokemon! Catch it to protect it from the Taillow!"

Pence didn't bother to look towards the voice, he didn't want to risk getting a beak in the eye. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of the little red and white Pokeballs Birch had given him, before realizing with a sick feeling in his gut that he had no idea how to use these things.

"What are you waiting for?! Catch it!" Shouted the voice, which sounded slightly feminine and somewhat fimiliar. As the unknown woman called out, a bolt of lightning struck out from the trees and knocked three or four of the birds out of the sky, and scattered the rest for a moment, giving Pence a couple seconds of relief.

"I don't know how to use these things, I've never caught a Pokemon before!" Pence called back, still not looking up.  
"Oh for the love of- look! Theres a little button on the front, push it, then point the button at the Machop! The Pokeball will do the rest" The woman shouted back, sounding panicked and annoyed, as Pence had been re-covered by the Tailow again, which were now drawing blood.

"What on earth is a Machop?!" Pence called back.

"The thing underneath you, moron!" The woman sounded completely exasperated at this point.

"Oh, shit, duh. Ok, thanks!" Pence pushed the button on the little ball, and suddenly it expanded from the size of a grape to the size of a baseball, making a strange 'woop' sound in the process. Pence then turned the ball, and pointed it at the Machop. Suddenly it opened and a red light shot out from the ball and engulfed the Machop, which shook and looked up at him as it realized what was happening, with what could only be described as surprise and appreciation in its eyes. Then it was gone, sucked into the ball, which closed behind it. The ball vibrated in his hand three times, and then with a 'ping'-like sound, it stopped and the button, which had turned red, turned back to white.

As Pence turned to get up and run from the birds, now almost covered in scratches and little holes which were bleeding, a loud squawk went up, and the little Taillow moved off. Pence turned to see what had made the noise, and what looked like a Taillow on steroids exploded in front of him, wings broadly extended, to a span of what looked like six feet, talons pointed straight at his eyes. Pence was frozen in fear, before suddenly another lightning bolt shot out and engulfed the big black bird, moments before the claws would have shredded his face. The bird let out a painful screech and wheeled off, disappearing into the trees. The other Tailow paused for a moment, confused, and then wheeled to go after it. Pence quickly pointed his Pokedex at the big bird and the smaller birds, and two pictures flashed onto the screen, one of the Taillow, and the other of the big bird.

"_Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow is young – it has only just left the nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokemon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests."_

"_Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings."_

Suddenly, another image popped up on the screen, this one with measurements such as size and weight next to it. The image was of the weird grey humanoid thing Pence had just caught, and the voice said

"_Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child, it can hurl 100 grown-ups."_

"Oh so it's a Machop. No wonder it looked so weird. Wait, 100 grown-ups at once, or 100 grown-ups one after another?" Pence said out loud.

"Yeah, those entries labeled as written by 'Red' are always a little strange" said the feminine voice, suddenly right behind him.

"Holy crap!" Pence shouted, spinning around. Standing before him was the woman the voice belonged to. She was much closer to girl, looked slightly familiar, and couldn't have been older than 18. She had a red and black tight leather biking jacket on, biking shorts, and white and black gloves on, with a red and white headband on.

"That's a weird way of thanking someone." The girl said, crossing her arms, while cocking her hip and making a bemused face. "Especially when it's someone you haven't seen in a long time."

"Oh, right, yeah, thank you! I would have been in serious trouble if you hadn't come along! Wait, what do you mean 'haven't seen in a while?' Have we met?" Pence said, his appreciation turning into confusion as the situation sunk in.

"It's me! May! Remember, the little girl who used to play with you and Brendan in Littleroot Town? It's been a few years, but it's pretty rude to forget a childhood friend!" May said, putting her fists on her hips, looking insulted.

"Oh! That's right! I thought you looked familiar! May! How have you been? WHERE have you been? It's been almost five years since the last time you came back!" Pence said, giving her a friendly hug which she returned, smiling that he finally remembered.

"I haven't really had a chance to visit. Dad usually comes to see me wherever I happen to be, since he has so many connections and can ride the trains cheaply. Also, I've been pretty busy, mostly fighting with Brendan, defeating various Gym Leaders, and some other things. More importantly, what are you doing out here in the woods laying on Pokemon? Are you doing some kind of research for Dad or are you just a weird pervert now?" She said, pretending to be afraid of him.

"Ok shut up, it's because I saw that thing- Machop?- being attacked. I couldn't really walk away without doing anything."

"You didn't really do much anyway, you just added another problem! The explains why you were laying on it, but what are you doing out here in the first place? Shouldn't you be in the lab with Dad?"

Pence then explained the fact that he was twenty now and had to leave, and caught May up on everything that had happened with the Pokedex and his journey so far.

"Oh, right! You would be 20, since I'm 18 now! Ha, it's hard to imagine you on a Pokemon adventure, considering how much you always said you despised them." May said, laughing.

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here either, but the law says I have to spend at least five years on this ridiculous journey. I'm just going to go to Rustboro, get a job in the Pokemon Center or something, and come back as soon as I'm allowed."

"Well, I don't know if you'll still feel that way when you realize… you're one of us now. Pokemon owners. You've got one of your very own." May said softly, leaning in a bit and pointing at the ball in Pence's hand.

Pence looked down, startled into remembering what he was holding and what he had just done. He took a couple steps back, staring at it, looking back at May, then back at his hand, his mouth open slightly. May laughed out loud at Pence's reaction to what she saw as a great achievement.

"Congratulations, it looks like that's your very first Pokemon!" May said, grabbing Pences hands with the ball still in them.

"Wait… but… what… What the heck am I supposed to do now? And what am I supposed to do with this thing?! Should I let it out? Should I keep it cooped up in this ball? Where do I go now? Should I get it food?" Pence fell into rambling, staring at the ball held in his and May's hands.

"Pence!" May shouted, slapping her hands onto his shoulders, "Calm down, first we need to get your Machop to a Pokemon center and clean you up, you're covered in injuries and soaking wet for some reason. While we're there, I'll tell you everything a beginner Pokemon trainer should know! Come on, let's head back to Oldale." May said, turning him back towards the town.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Pence said, his head clearing now that the reality had set in slightly and he had a task to complete.

May and Pence sat in the Pokemon center catching up, with Pence doing most of the talking, telling May about what Birch had been up to, how research was going, and what he had seen of Brendan in the eight years since they had left. Slowly it dawned on Pence that May was being treated as something like a celebrity by the other people in the Pokemon center. The nurse had asked for her autograph, and the other people were either staring at her out of the corners of their eyes, whispering and pointing, or coming up to shake her hand.

"Um, I can't help but notice May, but what's with all the attention you're getting? Do you look like someone famous?" Pence said, perplexed.

"I don't 'look like' someone famous Pence, I _AM_ someone famous! Did Dad not tell you? This year, I defeated the reigning Pokemon League Champion, and took the title for myself! As the title indicates, I'm apparently the strongest trainer in Hoenn right now!" She said, a proud smile breaking across her face.

Pence nearly fell out of the booth they were sitting in, his mouth falling open for the second time that day. "You're what?!" Pence shouted, completely surprised. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Hey keep it down!" May hissed, lowering her head as people turned to look at who was yelling. "I don't want everyone here to know, or else we won't get any peace. The Champion is kind of like a celebrity in the region, so Dad probably didn't tell you because he didn't want to make things weird between us the next time I saw you."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Pence said, feeling how weird it was to be sitting, talking to the strongest trainer in the entire region. "So what are you doing in these backwoods? There's nothing here but youngsters, townsfolk, and researchers. I don't see what the Champion could need from here." Pence said with a laugh.

May blushed slightly, and, stumbling over her words for the first time since they had reunited, said 'W-well… I uhm…" May looked around for a moment, as if unsure of what to say next "decided it was time to come home and see Dad finally, since I've got some time now."

"Oh." Pence said, confused at her strange reaction. Before he could press her further, the nurse came over, holding a tray with six slots and one big red and white Pokeball in it.

"Sorry to interrupt the Champion and her guest, but your Pokemon is all healed again. Please try to avoid pushing it so hard in the future, it had fairly serious injuries." The nurse said to Pence, with some amount of scorn.

"Yes, right, I'm sorry, I'll keep that in mind." Pence said sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on him Nurse Joy, he's still new," May said with a laugh. "He's only just beginning his adventure."

"Oh, my apologies, I assumed because of your age…well regardless, be careful in the future, Pokemon are living creatures to." Nurse Joy quickly left, removing herself from the embarrassing situation.

"I have a feeling I'm going to get that age comment a lot more in future" Pence mumbled, staring after the departing nurse.

"Ignore it, that's not why we're here. I'm going to teach you a little of what I know remember?" May said, relieving the tension, as they both stood up to leave.

"Of course! Let's go, I'm looking forward to hearing what the '_Champion'_ has to say" Pence said with a wink, over emphasizing the word 'Champion' while playfully elbowing May.

"Shut up, at least I don't go around laying on Pokemon in the woods, you weirdo" May teased, pushing Pence.

"Ok, enough fooling around, down to business!" May said, standing in the field of Route 103. "First, understand where a new trainer should and shouldn't go! Dark places like dense woods, caves, and dark grass are almost always more dangerous, and should be avoided by new trainers unless it can't be helped. That's why you ran into such a tough looking Swellow: because you went into those dense woods over there. Second, Pokemon have to battle to get stronger. They can survive if they're kept as pets, but they thrive if they're used to battle other Pokemon, especially those used by trainers. Third, Pokemon have types, and those types have certain strengths and weaknesses, and those types can change as our research changes and different ways to quantify Pokemon emerge. The easiest way to teach you this is to demonstrate it. Here, send out your Machop." May said, pulling two Pokeballs out of the six she had on her belt.

Pence looked at the ball for a moment, then at May, perplexed.

"Oh for Arceus' sake, what were you doing in that lab?" May said, rolling her eyes. "Just push the button in the center, then throw it. The ball will come back at you, so be ready to catch it."

"I was doing other research, you know how I feel about Pokemon." Pence said quietly, before following her instructions and throwing the Pokeball.

There was a flash of light, and out of it emerged Machop, standing tall with no more scratched or peck marks, flexing his muscles. Pence stood, staring at the Machop, completely overwhelmed with the idea that this was his very first Pokemon, this strange muscular childlike thing. It turned and began sizing up Pence, as if it was realizing for the first time itself that it had a trainer. Somehow, he didn't feel that same surge of fear and disgust when he looked at it, at least not the extent he usually did. It felt strange. Suddenly, while he was thinking, the ball shot back and before Pence could react it smacked him square in the face.

Pence, May and Machop fell to the ground, one of them holding is face and crying out, the other two crying out with laughter.

"I told you idiot! Catch the ball! I can't believe I didn't film that!" May screamed, through gasps of air.

Pence eventually got back to his feet, rubbing his face, and Machop and May regained their composure.

"Ahem, anyway. As I was saying, Pokemon have advantaged and disavantages. Let me show you" May said, still giggling slightly.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Pence, his annoyance at being laughed at clear despite his attempts to seem non-chalant.

"With a Pokemon battle!" May exclaimed, and before Pence could act she threw one of the Pokeballs she was holding and out came a Zigzagoon, but one that looked bigger and tougher than the ones Pence was used to seeing on route 101.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm supposed to fight the _Pokemon Champion_ as my very first opponent?!" Pence exclaimed, backing away. Machop turned and looked slightly annoyed and the cowardice his new trainer was showing.

"It's OK Pence" May laughed "this Pokemon isn't from the team I used to beat the Elite Four or anything, it's just a Zigzagoon I raised for a little while. Also, we call them 'battles', not fights. Fights are for children and drunk people, battles have more etiquette and usually no one ends up dead afterwards. But anyway, as I was saying, on an equal playing field, my Zigzagoon would be stronger than your Machop, no question."  
"If it's guaranteed to be stronger, then why are we even bothering?" Pence asked, feeling slightly insulted for some reason.

"Because I'm going to try to show what I mean by advantages and disadvantages! Now stop pouting, and get ready! Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" May shouted impatiently.

Suddenly the little rodent came running at Machop and knocked him to the ground, before retreating back to where it had come from. Machop quickly recovered, jumping back up to its feet, brushing itself off. It turned impatiently to look at Pence, who seemed surprised.

"What? Am I supposed to tell it to do something? What does it know?" Pence asked May.

"Check your Pokedex, it might give you a little more detail, but try to commit it to memory, because your opponents won't let you check your Pokedex whenever you want in a fight. Speaking of which, Zigzagoon, Tackle Machop again!" May shouted, while sounding like she was enjoying herself too much, which was beginning to annoy Pence.

"Uhh…Machop, dodge it!" Pence shouted. Machop turned and looked at Pence with a mixture of impatience and annoyance, before the Zigzagoon hit its turned back and knocked it flat on its face.

"You have to be more specific!" May called, as Zigzagoon resumed its position. "Tell it a direction, or to duck, or something. The Machop is trusting you to lead it, not delegate to it, now check its moves already!"

Pence quickly flipped open his Pokedex and scrolled down to 'Machop', opening the image. The Pokedex quickly scanned Pence's Machop and showed a green bar next to it, which was 1/3 depleted, and a list of words underneath, which read 'Low Kick', 'Leer', and 'Focus Energy'.

"The green bar is its health, and the list of words underneath are its moves" May called to Pence, as if she could read it herself. "Now attack me!"

"Uhm… Machop, use Focus Energy!" Pence shouted. Machop suddenly widened his stance, flexed his biceps, and took and imposing pose, focusing a strong stare at the Zigzagoon.

"Not bad, but that's not an attack! Try to guess what the move is from the words! You really are a complete newbie huh?" May said with a laugh. "Zigzagoon, do another Tackle!"

The Zigzagoon came roaring at Machop, but Pence was ready. "Machop, as it comes in, dodge to the left and use a Low Kick on it as it passes by!" The Machop, without looking back at Pence for confirmation, held his stare, and waited until the Zigzagoon was inches from it, before stepping out to the left, winding up with its right leg, and slamming its shin into the Zigzagoons little legs with an 'oomph!' The Zigzagoon went head over heels and almost slammed right into Pence before lying on its side.

"Good job Pence! You defeated your first Pokemon!" May shouted from where she was, recalling Zigzagoon. Pence felt a rush of pride and looked at his Machop, which was staring at him and grinning. Pence crouched down and held out his hand, high-fiving the Machop while both of them smiled at each other.

"So if I beat you, is that going to make me the next Pokemon Champion?" Pence said jokingingly.

"Only if it's an official match, which this isn't, and you won't, the lessons not over yet." May said, looking suddenly determined. "Go, Beautifly!" May shouted, and what looked like a large butterfly exploded out of the ball. It had large beautiful wings with multiple colours on them in the same fashion as a stained-glass window. It also had little cartoonish arms and legs, and a long, coiled tongue. "I'm going to show you what having a disadvantage also looks like" May called, with a grin.

"What the heck is a Beautifly" Pence thought, pulling out his Pokedex.

"_Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon. Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokemon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen."_

"You need to pay attention Pence!" May called, snapping Pence's attention back to the battle at hand.

"Beautifly, use Gust!"

The Beautifly rose up and began flapping its wings, creating a small tornado that was steadily engulfing Machop.

"Not so fast May! Machop, jump up and hit it with a Low Kick, since it worked so well before!" Pence shouted over the wind. Machop ran, jumped up, and struck the Beautifly on the side.

Pence expected the Beautifly to come crashing down to earth, because it looked so fragile. Instead it barely moved before turning to Machop and knocking him flying with the tornado. Machop landed hard three feet in front of Pence, and slowly got to its feet, much slower than after it had been after getting hit with Zigzagoons tackle. Its health bar had plummeted and less than a quarter remained, but Pence didn't need the device to tell him Machop was hurting.

"Holy crap." Muttered Pence, his eyes wide.

"Beautifly, return!" May shouted, calling the Beautifly back.

"There was no point in continuing Pence, as you could see I had a clear advantage. Your Pokemon is Fighting-type, which means it has trouble with Flying-type pokemon, and Flying-type attacks are extremely effective against it. On the other hand Zigzagoon was Normal-type, which is weak to Fighting-types. Do you see now?"

"Kind of," Pence said, walking towards May so they wouldn't have to keep shouting, "but how do I know what type is good against what, and what type a certain Pokemon is?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out with practice and experience." May said, with a knowing smile. "Now, I'm sorry but I have to get going. It's been great seeing you again but I want to get back home before the sun goes down."

"Right, right, of course, I don't want to keep you any longer from your plans, but thank you so much for teaching me as much as you have, I feel like I'll make it to Petalburg without dying now." Pence said with a laugh.

The two childhood friends gave each other a long hug, wordlessly reconnecting after having been apart for so many years.

"Hopefully I'll see you again sometime, maybe even at the Pokemon League Championships." May said, with a laugh as they separated.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll catch Arceus while I'm at it" Pence said, laughing himself.

"Be more confident! The more confident you are, the more your poor Machop will trust you. You're lucky though, you seem to see it more as partner than a tool, which is something a lot of people learn the hard way. Anyway, I'll see you soon Pence, good luck on your adventure." May said, smiling.

"Yeah, and good luck keeping your title, thanks again for all your help." Pence said, smiling back.  
Suddenly, May threw a Pokeball and out burst a massive, grey, demon-looking Pokemon with a huge jawbone, a long tail, and huge wings.

"Well, see you later." May said, climbing on its back. She stared at him for a moment longer, then shook her head and faced forward again, smiling. "Aerodactyl, Fly to Littleroot!" she shouted.

Pence was too caught up in staring at the massive beast to say much more than 'uh-huh', before she blasted off into the sky with a burst of wind and leaves, shooting into the air and disappearing over the line of the trees. Pence was so distracted that he completely forget to check what the thing even was. He also didn't realize until later that she could have just easily walked to Littleroot from Oldale, and that she was probably just showing off for him by flying there on one of her best Pokemon.


End file.
